


Don't Flirt

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Denial, Everyone is suffering, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, POV Outsider, Weddings, honestly everyone is tired of jjp being Like That but. what can you do, in every possible way, of said flirting, while jjp flirt and pretend that they aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Five times Jinyoung and Jaebeom denied they were flirting and one time they admitted they were.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	Don't Flirt

**1.** **Sungjin**

Sungjin sometimes wonders what he’s gotten himself into, exactly. Being a trainee in an entertainment company, especially a big one like JYPE, was never going to be easy. He’s always been aware of that. He just never imagined that his dorm mates would end up being so high on the list of hardships that accompanied this career path.

To be fair, Jinyoung and Jaebeom are mostly polite and friendly, right from the first day he meets them. They’re both younger than him, and are always respectful of that, at least when they’re directly interacting with him. Sungjin has, of course, heard about their origins at JYPE, given that they’re infamous for being the first and only pair in history to tie for first place. Which – good for them, Sungjin thinks. He’s seen them both dancing before, and they both deserve their places for sure.

Unfortunately for him, though, that tie has apparently led to some kind of rivalry between them. Or at least, that’s his theory, because every night in the dorm, it’s one disagreement after another.

“You’re doing the move wrong, we’re supposed to move our _right_ hand like this, not our left.”

“You’re making the last note in this line too sharp, it doesn’t sound right.”

“You definitely lost my shirt, you did the laundry yesterday and now I can’t find it.”

“You’re taking up too much space on the couch, move over so I can sit.”

“Isn’t that my book? Who told you that you could read it?”

Sungjin is a relatively patient person, but even he has his limits. Their arguments are always, without fail, petty and about utterly insignificant things. He’s finally about to snap one night when they start up again over something particularly ridiculous (“You put three spoons of sugar in the coffee, I only like two”) – but then he stops and really _watches_ them.

Jaebeom has his arms crossed, frowning, and Jinyoung is pouting a little. Interestingly, neither of them actually look _angry_ – there’s frustration, sure, but also a kind of tension that Sungjin can’t exactly name but can certainly sense. It’s evident in how, underneath Jaebeom’s irritated facade, there’s confusion, like even he doesn’t actually know why he’s fighting with Jinyoung. And it’s obvious in the hint of hopefulness hidden beneath Jinyoung’s annoyance, like he still believes there can be more than constant dissonance between them.

So maybe, Sungjin realizes, maybe there’s something else going on. Maybe it isn’t a rivalry at all. Maybe it’s just two boys who don’t know what to do with all the feelings they’re experiencing.

With this new revelation in mind, the next time they start up their usual bickering, Sungjin interjects. “Look, it’s cute, really, but can you two tone down the flirting, please?”

The reaction is instantaneous. Jaebeom jumps away from Jinyoung, even though they weren’t that close to begin with. “Wh– I don’t – we aren’t _flirting_ ,” Jaebeom splutters.

“Y-Yeah, that’s – we’ve never – there’s no flirting going on,” Jinyoung says, also inching away from Jaebeom.

They’re both very pink and pointedly avoiding looking at each other’s faces, so Sungjin takes pity on them. “Sorry, my mistake,” he says with an apologetic smile.

The weird tension between them still doesn’t go away in the days or weeks or months that follow, but the arguing miraculously stops being a problem after that – so for Sungjin, it’s still a win.

~~~

**2\. Jackson**

Jackson likes to think that in general, the members of GOT7 get along well. They have the occasional argument, of course, but that’s normal, and they’re never very serious.

Whatever is going on right now, though, is more ridiculous than anything else. Jackson had been on his phone up until now, and when he finally looked up, it was to find Jinyoung and Jaebeom standing nearly nose to nose, glaring at each other.

“The mat should be horizontal,” Jaebeom says. “All the members will fit on it that way.”

“It needs to be vertical,” Jinyoung says. “That’s _obviously_ more comfortable, hyung.”

Jackson glances at the other members. Yugyeom and Bambam look like they’re having the time of their lives, which isn’t surprising, but also isn't very helpful. Mark looks amused and Youngjae looks bored, which means this has been going on for some time, but not long enough that anyone has felt the need to step in.

“I’m still the leader, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says, his eyes narrowing. “Listen to me.”

“Make me,” Jinyoung says, somehow stepping even closer.

Jaebeom’s hands have just grabbed the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt when Jackson decides it’s time to intervene before things take an uncomfortable turn. “Whoa, whoa,” he says with an awkward laugh. “Maybe you should stop flirting in front of all these innocent eyes and save it for the bedroom.”

The effect is immediate. Jaebeom lets go of Jinyoung’s shirt like he’s been scalded and steps backwards. “Flirting?” Jaebeom says, way too loudly. “Who’s flirting?”

“Not us,” Jinyoung agrees, also stepping away.

“Okay...” Jackson says, not fully buying it but also not particularly interested in delving into the details of Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s relationship, whatever it may be. “Well, then at least step outside for a few minutes and calm down.”

Jinyoung and Jaebeom make eye contact and, in their usual borderline creepy way, come to a silent agreement, simultaneously turning and walking into the hallway. Truthfully, Jackson had meant that they should each go off by themselves, but if this works, he isn’t going to stop them.

They return a few minutes later holding hands and smiling, which is a weird but not entirely unexpected outcome. Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae burst into giggles, Mark rolls his eyes fondly, and Jackson just grins to himself. There’s never a dull moment, he thinks, with friends like these.

~~~

**3\. JYP**

JYP considers himself to be a tolerant man. After all, he couldn’t have built a successful company without that all-important trait. However, there are certain things that test his limits, and right now, he’s sitting through one of them.

The seven members of GOT7 are seated at the table with him, enjoying the snacks he’s treated them to, but all he can focus on is the two men who are currently not paying attention to anything else around them besides each other.

It’s almost fascinating, how even though he’s cleared his throat four times and all the other members are now watching him intently, Jinyoung and Jaebeom are simply blind to everything else. On one hand, it’s nice to see that they’re no longer at each other’s throats, the way they were back when they debuted together the first time. Maybe that was part of the reason they didn’t do well, he thinks, because they were always distracted by each other.

But maybe that isn’t the reason, because GOT7 hasn’t done that badly even though Jinyoung and Jaebeom still are each other’s biggest distraction – but for different reasons now, apparently. From the looks on the other five members’ faces, this is a common occurrence. He wonders momentarily if maybe it was a mistake to make Jaebeom the leader.

They’re _still_ whispering to each other and giggling a little. Really, it’s great to see them getting along, but he does have an announcement to make, one that concerns them more then the rest, so he clears his throat for a fifth time and finally speaks.

“Hey, you two,” he says. “Stop flirting.”

Somehow, that does what nothing else was able to – it finally gets their attention. And not only that, but they react in the strangest way possible. They quite literally push each other away, staring at him with wide eyes and their faces flushed the same shade of red.

“We’re not!” Jaebeom says in a rush. “We were just – anyway, it doesn’t matter, we’re stopping. Sorry.”

Jinyoung nods in agreement. “Sorry,” he echoes. “You have our full attention.”

JYP blinks a few times before deciding that it isn’t worth it to explore whatever is going on there any further. He doesn’t want to know. “Okay,” he says. “As I was saying, I brought you all here to let you all know that Jinyoung and Jaebeom have the green light to go ahead with their second album as JJ Project.”

There are a few gasps and “Nice, congratulations!” as the news sinks in. And at the center of it all, Jinyoung and Jaebeom are looking at each other with matching smiles, their eyes shining.

It’s a sight he’ll have to get used to, JYP supposes. After all, he’s just set up the perfect environment for them to be like this every second of every day.

~~~

**4\. Yugyeom**

Yugyeom understands that to some extent, Jaebeom and Jinyoung are a package deal. They’re separate people, of course, and they live their own lives independently, but there are certainly things they share that they simply can’t let go of.

He just wishes that their inability to _not_ talk about each other wasn’t one of those things. Here he is, in the middle of a radio show for Jus2 promotions, and Jaebeom has managed to talk about Jinyoung at least five times, all with an incredibly dopey and obviously smitten expression on his face.

Admittedly, the first time Jinyoung is mentioned is Yugyeom’s own fault. He should have known better than to bring up Jinyoung texting him, because of course Jaebeom would take the opportunity to elaborate further, make sure that everyone knows he got a message from Jinyoung too, and promote Jinyoung’s drama all at once.

The second time, though, is definitely not Yugyeom’s doing. But it also isn’t very surprising that, upon being prompted to speak about the changes in Jackson’s body, Jaebeom decides that he will only speak about Jinyoung instead. The least he could do is try and pretend like he isn’t always ready to drop everything to talk about Jinyoung, but that’s a bit too much to hope for.

After the show ends, Yugyeom decides he should say something, even though it isn’t likely to actually change anything going forward. “Jaebeom-hyung?” he asks timidly.

“What’s up, Gyeommie?” Jaebeom asks.

“I just wanted to say,” he says carefully, “I know you miss Jinyoung-hyung, but don’t you think you should save your flirting for when you’re actually talking to him?”

Jaebeom’s expression turns panicked. “Don’t be silly,” he chokes out. “I’m not – I’m not _flirting_.”

“Right,” Yugyeom says, incredibly skeptical. He does have eyes and ears and a functioning brain, after all. “Well, anyway, my point is, you can just call or text him if you miss him so much. I’m sure he feels the same way.” In reality, he _knows_ Jinyoung feels the same way, because Jinyoung texts Yugyeom constantly for updates on Jaebeom’s well-being. It’s sweet, but also annoying because Jaebeom does in fact have a phone number that Jinyoung can easily use to contact him directly.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, still looking flushed. “I’ll do that.”

As predicted, Jaebeom doesn’t stop talking about Jinyoung at any point during their promotions. But, Yugyeom reasons, at least he seems happy as he smiles down at his phone between schedules, eagerly replying to whatever new thing Jinyoung has to say.

~~~

**5\. Bambam**

Bambam is, for the most part, a fan of the public eye. He couldn’t have pursued the kind of career he has if he wasn’t, but even beyond that, he does enjoy being in the spotlight.

That being said, he doesn’t think he could ever pull off being even half as shameless as Jinyoung and Jaebeom tend to be when they’re together in public. And as he sits in the middle of the MAMAs, watching them with the usual mixture of revulsion and amusement he feels when he sees them doing anything, he wonders how the two of them manage it.

Because truly, there’s no real reason why Jaebeom needed to get out of his seat, walk over to Jinyoung, and loop a possessive arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders so they could walk back together. And there’s also no reason why Jinyoung needed to reach up to capture Jaebeom’s hand in his own as a kind of acceptance of Jaebeom’s metaphorical claim over him – but it all still happened, right there in front of Bambam and the whole world.

It’s far from the first time Bambam has had to witness something like this, but it is the first time he can recall that they’ve been so brazen for absolutely no reason besides the fact that they can. So, as they return to their seats, Bambam decides to speak up for the sake of himself and all the youth out there who had to witness whatever it is that just happened.

“Can you two _please_ not flirt in public like this?” he asks. “Like, you couldn’t have waited until after the show ended?”

“Bambam,” Jinyoung says with a sweet, borderline terrifying smile. “Don’t be silly. Of course we weren’t flirting.”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says. “We clearly were _not_ flirting or doing anything remotely like that.”

Bambam has serious doubts, but as much as he loves messing with them, he’s not about to push Jinyoung any more. “Okay,” he says. “That is – sure. I support you and all. In your not-flirting endeavors.”

“Thanks, Bammie,” Jinyoung says, his expression returning to his normal affectionate smile. Bambam has no idea how he switches between expressions like that, and is further impressed and terrified.

He spends the rest of the night subjected to Jinyoung and Jaebeom making eyes at each other, even though there are other members sitting between them. Then again, Bambam thinks with a resigned sigh, that’s never stopped them before – and it probably never will.

~~~

**+1. Jinyoung & Jaebeom**

Jinyoung and Jaebeom have been waiting for this day for a long time. After years of pushing each other away and pining and pretending, it’s hard to believe they’re finally here, ready to tie themselves together for life.

They stand at the altar, side by side, and they’re always happy when they’re next to each other but it’s never felt quite like this.

They’ve just been officially declared husband and husband and sealed the deal with a kiss when a thought suddenly strikes Jinyoung. “Hyung,” he says, a slow, mischievous smile spreading across his face. “Looks like we were flirting after all.”

Jaebeom stares at him for a few moments, his expression a cross between bewilderment and amusement. “You think?” he finally says.

And they both laugh, right there in front of all their friends and family members, their hands clasped together as they drink in the delight on each other’s faces.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says, incandescently happy. “I can’t wait to flirt with you for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](https://twitter.com/jjpincorrect/status/1331553735730995200?s=19) tweet a few days ago, and I was originally going to write a short drabble but! Then I kept getting inspired and decided to make a full fic instead! It's supposed to be fun and lighthearted and humorous so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I incorporated a few IRL incidents so here are some links in case you're interested in knowing more context:  
> \- [Sungjin talking about JJP doing...something? in the dorms back in the day](https://twitter.com/sunqjin/status/806108278761492481)  
> \- [The infamous mat fight](https://www.soompi.com/article/1238237wpp/got7-gets-refreshingly-honest-past-fights-members)  
> \- The Jus2 radio show where Jinyoung was the topic of conversation [here](https://youtu.be/B5etDrSXRDY?t=985) and [here](https://youtu.be/B5etDrSXRDY?t=2230)  
> \- [The weird possessiveness that went down at the 2019 MAMAs](https://twitter.com/enretrouvant/status/1329417680483463173?s=19)
> 
> Thanksgiving just passed, so I want to express how grateful I am to all my readers for always being so supportive and willing to engage with what I write! You're all amazing and I owe you so much!
> 
> Thank you also to my sister who, as always, is the best editor I could ever ask for! <3
> 
> Title is from Winner's "Don't Flirt" -- it's an amazing song, check it out if you haven't heard it!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome, and also feel free to buy me a [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/bb_bambam) if you like my works and want to support me more!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)


End file.
